


Somebody that he used to know

by imperfectEquinox



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectEquinox/pseuds/imperfectEquinox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because that's all you are. Somebody that he used to know</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody that he used to know

Your name is Dave Strider and at the present moment you are shopping.

You're just grabbing some mac and cheese when, out of the corner of your eye, you notice a familiar face just a little ways down the aisle.

John Egbert.

He has dark black hair and bright blue eyes. Not very hard to miss, to you at least.

Suddenly you're brought back to your senior year in high school, back when you two were dating. You had skipped class so many times with him. You would just leave and not come back for the rest of the day. Every bad grade was worth it. So was the crappy college you got into. You would have done anything for that boy. You still would do anything for him.

The end of the school year came. You were going to stay down in Texas in some community college, while Egbert was going up to Washington. He decided that he didn't want to deal with a relationship states apart, so you two broke up.

"Don't worry!" he had said, "We'll still be friend! I'll write you e-mails and text all the time!"

Bullshit.

As soon as you two were off he cut all ties with you. No e-mail, no texts. Not even a phone call on holidays or your birthday. You think he even changed his cell phone number.

You never got over him.

You're snapped back into reality by a little girl.

"Daddy!" you heard her whine.

Fuck. You gave him a side glance and sure enough there was a little girl next to him. She was the spitting image of him but with long, messy, and curly hair. Yep. He's a father.

"What is it Casey?" he asked her. The little girl went prattling on about something you didn't even care about. You snatch your mac and cheese and make a bee line to the check out. Sadly, he notices you. "Hey." he said with a smile. You just nodded, not daring to show any expression.

"Who was that daddy?" his daughter asked. 

John just chuckled at her. "Oh, just somebody that I used to know."

Because that's all you are. Somebody that he used to know.

**Author's Note:**

> uh wow, first story on here. I wrote this a while back.  
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
